The New and Old Life
by SilverFalkin118
Summary: Jack has a lonely life by himself until he gets a chance to change it. A story on how Jack got to the orphanage. HIATUS
1. a New Member

Title: The New (and Old) Life

Chapter Parings: None

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but a few characters

A/N: This story kind of popped up in my head when I was going to school. So I decided to write what I wanted to write. So yeah. Enjoy!

Chapter 1, a New Member

Martha went out for a stroll, putting Yusei in charge of the orphanage. After a few minutes it started to rain.

_Good thing I brought an umbrella…_ She thought.

She walked around for awhile until the rain started to pour then into a thunderstorm. She decided to walk back to the orphanage. For some weird reason, Martha was never scared of thunderstorms.

She was humming a nice tune. She was walking past the small playground until she heard some child crying. First she thought it was some child crying because of the thunderstorm. Then after awhile, she heard it get closer. She then got suspicious and went towards the crying.

Walking through the heavy fog, she saw a little boy with blond hair, with his head on his knees, crying sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. She took a step closer. He didn't notice her. Again, she took a step. Still, he didn't notice her. She kept doing that until she was about 3 feet away from him. She stopped because she didn't hear him cry anymore. He slowly brought his head up. Noticing, his eyes were violet. He was soaking wet but, you can see tears streaming down his checks. She walked towards him. He didn't take his eyes off from her. Now, she was close to him, close enough to have the umbrella cover them both.

"Hey little fella." She said in a soft tone. "What's your name?"

He stared around somewhere in the woods and then he looked back at Martha. "Jack…" he said in a whisper, just barely enough for her to hear.

_Why does that name sound so familiar to me…?_ She thought.

"I'm Martha. So, where's your family? Did you get lost?"

He shook his head then he started crying again.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

He looked up. His eyes told everything.

_His parents… Got murdered… But how? And why? Why didn't __they__ didn't kill him too? _

"You poor little guy… How about you come with me. I run an orphanage. You can live there and make friends."

He looked at her. His eyes were wide open like he was given an offer that would change his life. He really did too. He slowly nodded.

"Alright. Then follow me. You should stay under this umbrella to keep you dry."

Again he nodded.

_A new member in the orphanage… _Martha thought with a smile.

They walked to the orphanage not noticing what is waiting those 2 there.

A/N: Err… Yeah… They are different when they are young so they are not out of character… And… What will happen when Martha and Jack get to the orphanage? So… Yeah… Happy reading and the next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. So please R+R!


	2. A Warm Welcome?

Title: The New (and Old) Life

Chapter Pairings: None

Chapter Rating:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's… Some characters are mine later on in the story

A/N: Summer time and I had nothing to do today so I was like 'Why not continue on _that_ story.' And here I am, writing this story! That's about it… Please enjoy…

Chapter 2, a Warm Welcome?

They walked to the orphanage in silence. This made Martha feel rather uncomfortable for some weird reason. She was always quiet with someone else and felt nothing. She decided to start a conversation.

"So, Jack." She said, looking down to the blond. His eyes were glued to the ground. "How old are you?" He said nothing. Silence filled them once again. "Are you around 10 years old?" She asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence. He slowly shook his head, looking unsure. "11 years old?" Again, he shook his head. "Nine?" He then nod, slowly looking up to see where they were.

Silence filled them again. But Jack's head was looking up, so she took that chance to examine his face again but more clearly. Blond hair, spiky hair, violet eyes, his face was still wet from his crying, but what she had notice was that he was wearing a necklace. Not some sparkly, diamond necklace. A simple one made out of thin piece of rope and had a silver ring on it. If you look closely, there was something carved on it but Martha couldn't see it because of the distance between her eyes and the ring. Thinking it was not the right thing to do, she didn't ask to have a closer look. After a couple more minutes, they finally reached the orphanage. She held the umbrella between the side of her chest and upper arm as she pulled out the keys to unlock the door. Before anything happens, there was a loud _**BANG**_ out of nowhere inside the orphanage. They both flinched at the sudden disturbance. Martha (hardly) pushed the key in the lock, twisting it as fast as she can, and slam the door open. Jack, surprisingly, was interested in what was going on.

"What in the name of…? Yusei! Where are you?" Martha shouted as she saw broken glass on the hard wood floor.

Jack had a blank expression after he saw the broken vase. His eyes glued at the glass sharp tips.

_Stop! D-don't come any closer!_

His head started pounding. That voice was a voice from a woman. She sound so familiar to him but he couldn't think of whom. One of his hands slowly came up to this head.

_Stay away! I'm not letting you take him!_

His other hand came up. Martha looked down at the boy. She saw his hands at his head.

"Jack? Are you alright?" she said bending down to his level.

_No! Get back!_

There was this incredibly painful pain in his head but he doesn't know what it was. Who was talking? Why was she yelling to someone to not get near her? Who was she trying to protect? Soon memories flowed inside his head. The pain increased and he soon fainted.

"Jack!" Martha reached to the much younger child when he collapsed onto the floor.

"Sorry for being late, Mar-"Yusei stopped at the bottom of the stairs staring at Martha holding a passed out kid.

Martha looked up, face from worried to shock. "Yusei! What have you done to yourself? I only let you at home in charge for ½ an hour and this is what happened?"

Yusei had pink fuzz on his left arm, toilet paper all over his right, his hair was from crab to drab (messy looking), he got tooth paste all over his shirt, and his pants were covered with soup from dinner. He gave out a nervous laugh and was about to explain but was cut off.

"Tell me later. I'm in no mood to hear it now, Yusei." Martha said as she picked Jack up. "Now… Open the door to the medical room."

Yusei did what he was told to do. "Martha? Who's that?" he asked as she placed him on the bed.

"Oh! I almost forgot to say. This child has his parents murdered."

Yusei was no in shock. _M-Murdered?_ He shivered from the thought. Then he looked to where Jack was. His face seems calm but his hands were in a fist. "W-what's his name?" Yusei asked, still shivering from his thought.

"Jack… I don't know his last name but that's okay." Martha replied. "He was in the rain. All wet and soggy, sitting under a tree. I guess his parents just got murdered 'cause he was crying."

"Oh…" Yusei stared at Jack. _Jack… What a familiar name…_ "Jack…"

Silence filled, both staring at the new comer. Martha chose that moment asked.

"Yusei… Explain me this…" she pointed at his clothing.

Again, he gave a nervous laugh and started explaining. Little did they know, Jack just woke up.

A/N: Here you go, readers! Chapter 2! I don't think I will update unless I get at least one review in each chapter… I need to know how I'm doing! So please Review and I'll try my best to update A.S.A.P.!


	3. Getting to Know

Title: The New (and Old) Life

Chapter Pairings: None

Chapter Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's… But some characters in this story I DO own.

A/N: Oh! Just gotta love summer time! And reviews! Hm… Happy reading, readers!

Chapter 3, Getting to Know

"And so! That is what happened."

Martha was silent… Did she just hear what she thinks she heard? "Yusei… Explain it again…"

"Martha! Not to be rude or anything but this is the 6th time I said this! Okay… But I'm not repeating myself again! So, when you left, everyone got wild. I tried to calm them down but they won't listen to me. I'm guessing they only listen to you. Moving on! They went all over the place. Pushing and pulling! Yelling and screaming! I don't even know what was going to happen next. Soon I saw a few kids running around with pink fuzz. I have no idea where they got it from. So I used my arm that was closes to them and tried to stop what they were doing, but no. They grabbed my arm before I can grab theirs and threw pink fuzz all over it." Yusei stopped to catch his breath. Then he soon continued. "After that, I was chasing them all around the orphanage. Then I saw some other kids running around with toilet paper rolls. I mean, who does that? Soon, I saw that my right arm was covered with toilet paper. Little did I know, there was a boy behind me." Yusei stopped, trying to remember what had happen then continued. "He jumped and grabbed my hair as he fell. I fell back with kids all over the room laughing and jumping. I was mad, yes, but I had to find a way to stop them. I thought dinner was going to stop them, but no. I pasted out bowl after bowl, after bowl. When I finished I heard giggling. Next thing I knew it, soup was all over my pants. It didn't feel right, I know, but I ignored it and yelled at them to go brush their teeth and go to bed. They all went up, fast. After a minute or two I went up to check them. I never thought this would happen, but they were waiting for me. Toothpaste squirted all over the place. Some of them even aimed at my shirt and hidden kids came out and pushed me away running all over the upper level. I was trying to stop them until you came home and called me down."

"Now explain the broken vase." Martha said.

"Well… I guessing there was some kids still downstairs and pushed the vase down."

Martha sighed. It's been a long day and this has to happen. She turned her head and Jack was lying on the bed awake, staring right into Yusei's eyes.

"Oh you're awake, Jack. This is Yusei."

He just sat up, still staring into Yusei's eyes. Yusei was starting to get freaked out.

"Um… Not to be rude… But… Why are you staring at me?"

Instead of replying, he looked around the room. Jack was curious what awaits him outside this room. Then he looked back at Yusei, staring awkwardly at his clothes. Yusei saw him looking at his clothes and gave out a laugh.

"Yusei… How about you go wash up. When you're done, show Jack around and let him borrow some clothes." Martha said.

Yusei nod but Jack stared into his eyes. _I have my own clothes… You don't have to share if you don't want…_ Yusei read that from the look in his eyes.

"No it's fine. You can borrow my clothes and we'll go get yours tomorrow, 'Kay?" Yusei said.

Martha looked at Yusei as if he was talking to her. Jack nod.

"Yusei. Why are you talking to yourself?" Martha asked.

Yusei looked at her. He gave out a nervous laugh and said it was nothing. He walked out the door, closing it behind him. Martha sighed, thinking Yusei finally lost his mind. But then she thought that he was actually talking to someone. She looked down to where Jack was. He wasn't sitting around anymore. He was looking around, pick up items then putting it back down. Martha sighed again.

"Jack!"

He turned swiftly around. Eyes staring at hers, but she couldn't read anything.

"Come on. You must be hungry. I'll get something for you to eat."

He didn't nod or anything, he just followed her out the door.

"What do you want to eat?" Martha asked.

Silence.

"Is toast fine?"

Silence…

"Toast it is…" Martha looked over at Jack seeing him at the table, staring off into space.

_Why are you here?_

Jack turned around. That women's voice came again. Since he fainted, he didn't remember the memories from before. But there was no pain at all this time.

_Why do you want my son?_

Son? Who's the son? Who wants him?

_Look, women… Your son is important… Just hand him over to us and we'll take care of him…_

That time, he heard a man's voice. He looked all over the room to see where the voices were coming from.

_No! I won't let you take him!_

Jack froze. That voice… That women's voice… Now he knew who it was… She was…

"Jack! Jack snap out of it!"

He blinked. Coming back to reality, he saw a plate with two pieces of toast. He looked up. Martha was sitting right next to him.

"What happened? You look like you hypnotized or something. Is something wrong?"

Jack shook his head. Grabbing a piece of toast but didn't bite into it. Staring at the freshly baked toast, he remembered how his mother used to make him this on good days.

_**BANG! CRASH! **_

Jack and Martha jumped out of their seats and started running towards the noise. Running up the stairs, they heard laughter.

"Ha ha! You _fell_ for it! Ha ha!" came a boys voice.

"That's not fair!" came a little girl's voice. It sounded like she was about to cry.

The two reached the top and stared what had been going on. They saw a little girl (with light brown hair and wearing a light pink dress) on the floor and a boy (a little older than the little girl, with dark brown hair, wearing a light blue shirt and peach color pants) standing near the girl. Around them were children of all different ages (around 4-9 years).

"M-Martha!" They all said. They all tried to hide behind one another. Nobody noticed Jack, yet.

"What in the world is going on here?" Martha yelled.

"Kenny pushed me knocking over all of this!" The little girl said.

The little girl held up a plastic cup and a block.

"I did not! I simply bumped into you and you fell over, knocking them down!" The boy said, who Jack believed was Kenny.

"Liar! Liar liar liar!" The little girl yelled, tears pouring down her face.

"Lucy!" Martha hushed. "Stop crying."

"Kenny's a liar! A big fat liar!" Lucy yelled.

Jack looked into his eyes. _He is a liar… He did do it…_ Jack thought.

"Who are you?" Jack turned around a saw a little boy (black hair with an orange shirt and brown pants).

"Oh right! You guys this is Jack. He's a new member to the orphanage." Martha said.

Lucy stood up and walked towards Jack. She looked up at him, tears still visible but she was smiling.

"My names Lucy." She said, in a sweet and innocent voice. She hugged him. "I can sense you're a good person… Jack…"

Jack stood there, stunned. He was surprised someone was hugging him and it was a young girl. He looked down and pet her head.

She laughed. "You're all wet!" She said with a smile.

"Jack!" He turned and saw Yusei. "Bathrooms ready. You can take a shower and we'll continue this later. Right, Lucy?"

The girl nod and let go of Jack. Jack nod and followed Yusei to the bathroom.

"What kind of guy never smiles?" Kenny said.

"He's a nice guy! I know it! Don't you think, Lizzy?" Lucy said.

"Yeah! But he does look kind of mean…" she said.

"Come on guys! We just met him! Why not give him a chance?" Lucy yelled.

"She's right…" Martha said, rubbing Lucy's head. "We must give everyone a chance."

Jack heard all of this. He didn't smile though, but he was inside.

"And here's the bathroom. You can borrow these clothes and here's a towel. If there's a problem my room is over there. You'll be bunking with me. Any questions?"

Jack shook his head. _Thank you… _Yusei read in his eyes.

"Hey no problem! What are friends for?" Jack looked shocked.

_Friends…_ He never had a friend before. He turned around and walked in. Yusei closed the door for him. He looked down at the clothes Yusei gave him. _Black shirt… Blue pants… Hm…_ He stripped his clothes off and went into the tub.

"Hey Yusei!" Yusei turned and saw Lucy and Lizzy running towards him.

"Oh hey guys! What can Yusei do for you?" he said.

"Do you think the new guy, Jack, is kind?" Lucy asked.

"Even though he seems kinda creepy…" Lizzy added.

"That's not nice, Lizzy! He's nice! I can sense it!" Lucy said.

"Oh! Now you're all physic all of a sudden?" Lizzy replied.

"Girls, girls… Yes, I think Jack is kind. Lizzy, be nicer. Lucy is younger than you, you know."

"Fine…"

"I knew it! I'm not the only one here!" Lucy said. "Where is he now?"

"Taking a shower." Yusei replied. "Now, you guys should go to bed. It's late."

"Okay! Good night Yusei!" They both said, running off.

Yusei sighed, opening the door to his room. _Jack… Jack… I heard that name before… But where?_ Questions were filling up his head. After about ten minutes, the door opened revealing Jack at the other end. Yusei sat up and gave him a smile.

"Oh you're done. Is it okay if you take the top bunk? I get up a lot, so I walk around till I go back asleep."

Jack nod. He folds the towel and placed it neatly on the table before climbing up the bunk.

"'Night…"

Silence. Yusei turned over. _Even if he doesn't talk much, he's a nice guy._

A/N: Wow! What a long chapter! Well! Here you go, readers! Enjoy and please review! I need come back! Thanks~! I'll Update A.S.A.P.! Till next time~!


	4. Midnight Conversation

Title: The New (and Old) Life

Chapter Pairings: None

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but I do own a few characters.

A/N: Hi! I haven't been uploading this story for a while, haven't I? I wrote this chapter a long time ago but I decided to upload now… Why? Because I wanted to have at least one review in each chapter but I couldn't get that much… Since no one reviewed last chapter… I decided to upload another chapter (this chapter) and all that… So… If this doesn't seem like my usual writing then you're right. It's my writing when I was younger (last summer/last year, almost)… Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 4, Midnight Conversation

_Don't take him! He's mine!_

_Look, women, we need your son. Your son is important to our experiment._

_No! I don't care! I'm not letting you take him!_

_Don't let me do this the hard way… You have one more chance._

_You're not taking him…_

_I guess you want to end up the way your husband did. She won't listen to us… Grab her! And the boy!_

_Jack! Run! JACK!_

His eyes shot open, sweat running down his face.

_A-a Nightmare? It seems so real… Wait… That was a flashback… _He thought what had happened.

"Mama…" He whispered to himself.

He looked down at the bottom bunk. Yusei was sound asleep. He sat straight up again. The moon was bright that evening.

"_You see that, Jack?" A woman asked._

"_Yeah! It's so pretty."_

"_Yeah… It's called the moon… It only comes out at night. The sun comes out in the morning."_

"_Wow… The sun's pretty, too!"_

Tears roll down his cheeks. All of those moments… Were now gone… Never to happen again…

"Jack? Are you awake?" He heard Yusei's voice. He didn't respond. "Knock twice if you're awake." _Knock. Knock. _"Oh good. I always wake up at night… But I don't feel like walking around right now. I'm glad you came. Even though you don't talk much, you're a good guy. I can see it in your eyes."

Silence.

"Hey, Jack. Why don't you talk? I never heard your voice before." Yusei said.

There was silence. _Why don't you talk? It seems so weird… And you never smile…_

"So… Jack… I feel like I heard your name before. Have we met?"

Silence.

"Knock once for yes, twice for no, or three times for you don't know."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"So, what do you think of Lucy?"

Silence.

"Do you like her? As a friend?"

_Knock._

"Yeah… Me too. But more like a little sister."

_Knock._

"You agree too, huh?"

_Knock._

"So… What do you want to do tomorrow?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Yeah… I don't know, either. How about I show you around the orphanage? Like a little tour, you know…?"

_Knock._

"Then it's settled. That's what we're going to do tomorrow." Yusei stopped to yawn. "Well… I'm going back to bed. It was nice talking to you. But I was doing most of the talking… Anyways, 'night."

Silence.

_You are a strange one, Jack… Not talking once in this conversation… But you're a good person… You did answer after all… I guess we found a way to communicate… But I can read through your eyes… I guess another way of communicating… Wonder what will happen tomorrow…_

A/N: I know it's short… It's supposed to be like that (I think)… I decided that I'll just post something up every once and a while… I guess I don't need one review every chapter but I really do want some reviews… Anyways, I'll try to update this story too!


	5. Duels and a Mission

Title: The New (and Old) Life

Chapter Pairings: None

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but I DO own a few characters

A/N: First part and a little of the second part I wrote a long time ago… The rest I wrote recently… Gee, am I supposed to plan ahead on these things? *shrugs* Oh well. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Chapter 5, Duels and a Mission

Yusei woke up, stretching and yawning as he sat up. He got off the bed and looked at the top bunk. _Jack's still asleep… I'll try to keep quiet…_ Walking out of the room towards the bathroom, Jack awoke. He was already awake but he just kept lying down, staring at the wall. He sat up and looked at the door. Then he climbed down, walking towards the window. He could barely see the sun out of all of the smoke. _Yusei… He's a nice guy…_ Jack kept staring out the window; some of the smoke was clearing out. He thought he must be staring outside for a while, 'cause he heard the door open and saw Yusei.

"Oh, good morning Jack!" Yusei walked beside him. "No one's at the bathroom at the moment, you can go in."

He nod and turned around to head towards the bathroom. He barely made it to the door when Yusei said; "Jack… My mission is to at least make you smile. If I complete that, laughter and talking is next!" Jack turned; his eyes met Yusei's. _Good luck… That might take a few days of work… _Yusei nodded and Jack left the room.

"Good morning everyone." Martha said at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Martha!" They all said but Jack.

Martha walked over to Jack who was staring at his food.

"Jack… Good Morning to you, too."

Jack looked up and stared into Martha's eyes. Yusei saw this and looked at Jack. Jack looked down and into Yusei's eyes. Yusei stared back and smiled.

"Jack says 'Good Morning to you too, Martha.'"

Martha was taken back at this but then let it slide. _He can't really know what Jack was saying what he didn't say, right?_

**Yusei's POV**

After breakfast, I led Jack around the orphanage. He showed no sign of emotion. I taught him card games. Still no sign of emotion. I even tried to scare him a couple times. He didn't budge. He didn't jump either.

We left the orphanage to go get some cards for Jack. He was silent all the way there. He started to walk off into a different direction so I followed him. He walked to the park that Martha sometimes brings me and the other kids to play. Jack walked towards a tree and climbed up. I stood at the ground and watched. He jumped down on the other side with a black and red back pack.

The smoke was still covering the sun but it was quite bright. Jack sat down and I sat next to him. Out of his back pack, he brought out a deck of cards already full of monster, spell, and trap cards. He opened his back pack wider so I can see what's inside it. Clothes and a duel disk. That was all.

"You already knew how to duel?"

He nodded and placed his deck back neatly into his back pack. Jack "threw" the backpack over his shoulders and started to walk back to the orphanage. I stared until I noticed that Jack was walking away. I quickly stood up and started to run up to him. Jack didn't say a thing to me as we left to go back to the orphanage.

We entered the house thing and were welcomed by Martha.

"You came back early." She had said.

"Jack already had a deck and some other stuff." I pointed at the backpack.

She smiled when Jack was staring off somewhere and wasn't paying any attention towards me or her. Then Kenny appeared and hopped up and down. Lucy ran by him and so did Lizzy. They all hopped up and down. Even though Kenny and Lucy had a "fight" just the other night, they quickly became friends again.

"Jack!" Kenny said/yelled. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Jack blinked. I knew he wasn't expecting a duel so soon. Then he nodded and Kenny jumped up with joy. Lucy and Lizzy were excited too. I was kind of excited also since I would see how Jack duels.

"Come! Over here!" He pulled Jack by the arm and Lucy grabbed the other.

I laughed. Jack was quickly becoming a favorite to many kids. Jack turned his head back and his eyes read; _Help me…_ I guess he wasn't used to younger children pulling him around. That made me laugh again. Martha and I walked up to the duel and watched. Jack pulled out his deck and shuffled it. So did Kenny. They drew their cards. Kenny said the traditional word, "Duel!" while Jack stayed silent.

Jack had 2400 Life Points while Kenny had 2000 Life Points. Kenny grumbled and end his turn. Jack drew his card and looked at his hand then back on the field. He put a card face down and activated a trap. That trap destroyed all cards on the field by discarding one card from his hand.

"What?" Kenny said in shock.

All the cards on the field were destroyed but Jack took one card and showed it. A trap card that got destroyed. The effect was that if that trap was destroyed and sent to the graveyard by monster or card effect then the controller could special summon one level 2 or lower monster to the field from the graveyard. Jack took a card and put it on the field. Dark Bug.

"What a weak monster to summon." I heard Kenny whispered. "I expected it to be a different monster." I looked over at Jack. His face showed no expression.

Jack took Dark Bug and put it back in the graveyard and summoned a level five monster, Vice Dragon. 2000 ATK points! He called a direct attack (not really he just pointed at vice dragon and pointed at Kenny). The duel was over. Jack won and Kenny lost. Kenny stared at the field in shock. Jack took all the cards on his side of the field, graveyard, and his hand and put them in his deck and shuffled. He stood up and looked down at Kenny.

**Jack's POV**

_Not bad… He isn't a very bad duelist but…_ Kenny jumped up.

"Jack! You're so good!"

I just stared at him. I wondered why Kenny had changed so much in just a couple hours First he was mean to Lucy then he was all nice and stuff. Yusei walked over and congratulate me. I shrugged it off and started to walk away until Lucy and Lizzy blocked my path and pulled me into another direction. I was not used to this.

"You beat Kenny! That's amazing! No one beat him before!" Lucy said.

"That's so cool!" Lizzy said. Then she paused. "Yusei has beaten him before, hasn't he?"

Lucy paused also. "Yeah. He did!" She let go of my arm and ran over to Yusei. "Yusei! Yusei! Duel Jack!"

Yusei stared at her, surprised. He looked over at me but I wasn't paying much attention. He walked over at me and smiled. I showed no expression.

"Wanna duel?"

My eyes were glued to the ground. Wanna duel? Those two words bounced around my head. Wanna duel…? Someone said that exact same thing to me. Who? Who? I slowly nod and looked up at Yusei.

It's been over ten minutes and the duel hasn't ended yet. Our decks were about to run out of cards but our Life Points were barely dropping. He had 3400 LP and I had 3200 LP. How did we manage to stay up that high? No idea. Everyone was watching as if it was the duel to the death. Yusei and I played it like those old men playing poker.

Yusei placed a card face down and end his turn. I drew a card. A spell card. A card I need to win. I wanted to smile, to actually feel joy, but I couldn't. I forgot how to. I couldn't remember how to smile. Yusei probably noticed the sadness in my eyes because he asked me if there was anything wrong. I shook my head and placed the winning card in my hand. I'm going to rap the duel up.

A/N: Woo! I finished! I'm supposed to be doing my homework now but I was bored! Yay! I'm writing duel scenes but not naming the card! That's a start, right? Okay… I'm not good at writing duel scenes, I'll admit that… Why? I have no idea what card has what ability… So I just say trap or spell. I'll name the monsters… I'm glad that I'm writing this story again. I have something else to think about also. Anyways, please review and I'll try to update ASAP!


	6. Mission Complete

Title: The New (and Old) Life

Chapter Pairings: None

Chapter Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Claimer: I do own a couple characters

A/N: Hello! I have so much to do… Grr… Anyways, this chapter is… Just random stuff that I threw together… Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6, Mission Complete

Fourteen year old Yusei Fudo just finished gathering the children for supper. Martha told the raven haired teen that she can take over from there. He stepped out of the dining room and entered the living room. Yusei saw his close friend, Jack Atlas, staring outside the window. The blond was admiring the outdoors and then felt a presence and turned his head to see who it was. Jack waved to Yusei with a smile and Yusei waved back.

The cobalt blue eyed teen walked over and looked outside next to Jack. He was surprised to see snow falling out of the sky and was falling in the already deep snow. It was silent for a couple minutes until the violet eyed male spoke.

"Hey Yusei… Remember the day of our first duel?" Jack closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "And the day that you first made me smile?" Yusei saw a smile on Jack's lips.

Yusei nodded. "Of course. How could I forget?"

Yusei's POV

I watched as Jack study his cards and picked up a card. I had one monster on my field, Junk Warrior, and two traps. Jack had one monster also, Vice Dragon, and one trap. Our Life Points were still in the three thousands after ten minutes. Mine 3400 and Jack's 3200. I was just winning by 200 Life Points, which weren't very much.

Jack grabbed a card slowly then everything fast forward and Jack suddenly had a Synchro Monster on his field. Exploder Dragonwing. A level seven Synchro Monster. My eyes widen in amazement. He slapped down a spell card which is equipped to a monster and that monster could attack again if it successfully destroyed a monster on the opponent's field. Jack declared an attack on my Junk Warrior. I tried to activate a trap but he beat me to it. His trap didn't allow any trap or spell cards to be activated until the end of the battle phrase.

My Life Points dropped to 1100. I wondered why until I saw Exploder Dragonwing's effect. If it attacked a monster that had equal to or less attack points then it has then the attacked monster is destroyed without damage calculation and the owner of the destroyed monster will take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. Jack tapped on the equipped spell and attacked me again. I was defenseless so I took the hit and my Life Points dropped to zero.

I looked up at Jack. His face was expressionless and stared at the field. I wondered what was going on in his head. I smiled at him and he looked up at me.

Third Person

Jack fell over and lost consciousness. Yusei's eyes widen and rushed to Jack's aid. He looked down at the blond and saw his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. His temperature was rising. Yusei was panicking, sort of. Martha stepped over a kneeled over on the other side of Jack and placed the back of her hand on Jack's steaming forehead. She ordered Yusei to open the medical door and he obeyed immediately.

Martha sighed with relief. Nothing was wrong with Jack. He just got a slight fever but it was cooling down. She was actually surprised that Jack was healing quickly. She just sliced some apples and was reentering the room. When she opened the door she saw Jack sitting up with a blank expression and Yusei was smiling. Yusei talked about something she couldn't quite understand and Jack just sat there nodding once and awhile.

Jack turned his head and faced Martha which Yusei followed suit. Yusei greeted her and Jack slightly waved. She handed them a plate of apples and Jack just stared at them. Yusei took one and said they tasted good and took a bite out of it. He complemented them and told Jack to try one. The blond took one and held it up to his mouth but kept staring at them. Yusei took another bite and waited for Jack to eat his apple. He finally took a bite and his mouth exploded with flavor. It tasted sweet, somewhat like sugar.

Yusei smiled and took another bite. Jack did too. He loved it but he still couldn't smile. Something was holding him back, but he didn't know what. Jack finished up his apple as Yusei was starting his second one.

Jack walked with Yusei out of the room and saw Lucy, Lizzy, and Kenny waiting for the two of them. Lucy was holding back her tears and Lizzy was comforting her. Kenny was ignoring the two girls and was standing, crossing his arms. They noticed the two other boys and they quickly jumped from their seats to them.

"Jack! Jack! Are you alright?" Lucy asked, hugging onto his left hand.

"What happened? Why'd you fall over?" Lizzy asked, holding onto his other arm.

Jack wanted to smile for them caring for him. He wanted to smile to give a thank you. But nothing happened. He still frowned but his eyes showed warmness. He bends down a bit and hugged them, but still wasn't smiling. The two girls understood and hugged back. They knew he was okay by that time.

Everyone went outside to play. The park was one of the very few things that remained clean, bright, and colorful in the Satellite. It was probably the only thing that remained like that. The young kids ran to the playground and started playing while the others (Yusei and Jack) walked around. Martha sat down on a bench and watched everyone. Jack stayed silent while walking with Yusei.

"Hey Jack." The blond looked up the raven haired boy. "How was your family like?"

As you should know, they communicate by Yusei looking into Jack's eyes and read what he is saying. So before Jack could respond, the ground started shaking and cracking. Jack looked down to where he was standing and saw the earth was falling below him. His face showed shock and fear but he didn't make a sound. He started falling but his hand caught the edge that didn't break yet. YET. The part of the earth that Jack was holding onto couldn't hold his weight and broke off.

The blond shut his eyes tight but didn't feel he was falling anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and felt something around his wrist. Jack slowly looked up and saw Yusei holding onto his arm. Yusei was trying to pull him up.

"Jack! Climb!" Yusei said.

Jack stared then gave out a silent sigh. He used his hand that was held onto to grab a part of the earth and held onto it while the opposite foot hit the other side of the wall. That blasted Jack up and out of the deep, dark hole. Yusei was so surprised at his actions that he let go for half of it. The violet eyed boy stood up, brushed invisible dirt off of him, and walks off. Surprisingly, nobody notice what happened. Yusei stood there, stunned of what happened. Jack turned around and stared at Yusei.

_Come on. Oh yeah, and thanks for the help._ Yusei read in his eyes. His eyes widen as he saw a smile on Jack's face. _Thanks for helping me realize that I can get help from great friends._ Yusei smiled back.

"Not just friends." He said. "But family."

The smile on Jacks face turned to surprise. _Family._ He thought and turned his head while smiling. _Family…_ Then he walked off without Yusei. The raven haired boy realized that he was being left behind and called out for Jack. He caught up and they walked back to the playground.

A/N: Woo. Hah… Yay… I FINISHED A CHAPTER! VERY LATE! Please forgive me! *points in random directions* I BLAME… STUFF! I hoped you enjoyed it though! Hey! Do you see that button down there? The one that says 'Review this chapter'? How about you being the kind and wonderful person you are and click on it and tell me what you think! Cheesy? I thought so… Flames are welcome! Criticisms are welcome also! See you next chapter! I'll try to update ASAP!


End file.
